


С днем рождения!

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Грейвз пытается не думать о приближающемся дне рождения.





	С днем рождения!

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** возможен ООС.  
>  **Примечание:** Есть теория, что шаривари произошло от традиции древних охотников оставлять себе в качестве амулетов части убитых животных с целью получить их силу или какие-то особенные свойства. [[1](https://ru-shamanism.livejournal.com/103890.html)]

Чем ближе вторая половина декабря, тем труднее найти Грейвза в Нурменгарде. Персиваль берется за любое дело, которое находится для него, и с которым он способен справиться. Тем более что дел хватает — чего стоит одно только поручение Гриндельвальда разослать сов с поздравлениями и пожеланиями всего наилучшего всем, кто финансово помогает их движению. И ни в коем случае не ошибиться при этом в титулах, именах, званиях и заслугах. Втолковать исполнителям, почему настолько важно не упустить ни одного «фон» и «де» оказывается сложнее, чем просто взять и сделать самому. Близится вторая половина декабря, и у большинства обитателей замка головы заняты скорее проблемами поиска подарков, чем незавершенными делами. Поэтому предложение помощи от бывшего аврора принимают с благодарностью, и никто не задается вопросом о причинах такой щедрости. 

Персиваль занимается делами с утра до вечера, урывая лишь короткий отдых для тела, но не позволяя разуму даже небольшой передышки. Кольцо с портключом блестит, отполированное постоянными прикосновениями и действием магии, небольшой пузырек с охранным зельем давно уже заменила фляжка, а лицо Грейвза постепенно становится известным по всей Европе не менее, чем лицо самого Гриндельвальда. 

Близится вторая половина декабря. Время, которое бывший директор Отдела магического правопорядка обычно загружал работой под завязку. В МАКУСА это было несложно: конец года всегда приносил тонны отчетов. Разница лишь в одном: раньше это была бумажная работа, а сейчас — встречи, переговоры, иногда даже стычки. Персиваль не жалуется. Наоборот — он обнаружил, что так даже проще. 

Загрузить себя работой до такой степени, чтобы тело просто отключалось, забывалось сном без сновидений. И не давать мозгу отвлекаться на посторонние размышления. Рецепт, который безотказно действовал вот уже почти десять лет. Его собственный рецепт, как пережить декабрь. И дело было даже не в Рождестве, как могло бы показаться со стороны. То, что предшествовало самому главному празднику в году, было хуже. Его личным испытанием было двадцать первое декабря, по сравнению с которым все остальное уже не казалось таким невыносимым. Грейвз рад, правда рад, что и на этот раз его рецепт работает. Примерно за неделю до ненавистной даты он теряет счет дням. 

Иногда кажется, что всё может обойтись: надежду вселяет отсутствие свободного времени в последующие дни. В веренице встреч, вылазок, собраний, выступлений намечается только один день передышки, и он выпадает на двадцать второе, когда самое тяжелое будет уже позади. 

Его надежды рушатся, когда вечером двадцатого Геллерт вызывает только-только вернувшегося в замок Грейвза к себе и объявляет, что все запланированное на завтра переносится. Потому что самому Гриндельвальду нужно быть совсем в другом месте. Персиваль встречает новость с недовольством, но внешне ничем его не проявляет. Это дается ему непросто, но Персиваль все же справляется. Обсуждать с Гриндельвальдом эту тему ему не хочется настолько, что это нежелание помогает выдержать внимательный взгляд. Впрочем, Геллерт, судя по всему, не обращает особого внимания на реакцию Грейвза: что бы ни заставило Гриндельвальда резко поменять планы, именно оно всецело занимает сейчас его мысли. 

Конечно, остается еще работа по изменению всех договоренностей, которые были достигнуты к завтрашней встрече. Но она занимает от силы полдня. Итог: вечером двадцать первого декабря Персиваль остается предоставлен самому себе. Хуже не придумаешь. 

Замок почти пуст. Большинство его обитателей разъехались по домам, чтобы встретить Рождество, как и положено, в кругу семьи. В Нурменгарде осталась только дежурная охрана да несколько домовых эльфов. В любом случае это не та компания, в которой можно забыть о времени. 

Но сидеть в одиночестве в своих комнатах Персиваль не хочет и не может. В конце концов он выходит во внутренний двор, надеясь, что морозный горный воздух отвлечет его от мрачных мыслей. Знакомую квадратную площадку Персиваль сначала обходит по периметру, потом пересекает по диагонали. Дуэль состоялась больше полугода назад, но он помнит каждое заклятье, каждую аппарацию, каждый барьер. И каждое слово, словно с момента его схватки с Кроллом прошло несколько часов. Тогда возможность поквитаться воспринималась как настоящий подарок от Геллерта, и Персиваль был ему благодарен. 

Мысль тянет за собой другую. Персиваль сам не замечает, как переключается на эту тему полностью. Приходит в себя, когда вдруг понимает, что пальцы уже подрагивают от холода. Грейвз оглядывается на темную громаду замка на фоне наливающегося темно-синим неба. Идея приходит внезапно. Геллерта все равно нет в Нурменгарде, и когда он вернется — неизвестно. А кроме него, Персивалю уже давно никто не осмеливается делать замечания. Грейвз аппарирует. Прямо под дверь покоев Гриндельвальда, наплевав на прямой запрет. 

— Даззи. 

Эльфийка материализуется мгновенно. Грейвз привез ее с собой еще тогда, почти год назад. На всякий случай. Потом уже понял, что сработала интуиция: в последний приезд в Нью-Йорк у него было ровно пять минут, пока Геллерт держал защитный барьер, чтобы забрать из особняка все необходимое. И без помощи Даззи он вряд ли бы справился. 

— Разрешение покинуть замок. Достань мне скотч. Не меньше восемнадцати лет выдержки, односолодовый. Лучше из северных. Используй немажеские деньги, но если потребуется — можешь украсть. В общем, порадуй меня… И еще: одноразовое разрешение войти в покои господина Гриндельвальда у тебя тоже есть. Действует только сегодня. Всё, не мешкай. 

Эльфийка кланяется и исчезает. А Персиваль ведет в воздухе рукой, открывая дверь в покои Геллерта. Тот все равно узнает, что он тут был, но Грейвза это мало волнует. В конце концов, сегодня двадцать первое декабря. 

В комнате не холодно, и замерзшие пальцы тут же начинает покалывать. Тепло разливается по телу, и он вдруг понимает, что это реакция не только на смену температуры на более комфортную.

Стоит ему подойти к креслу — огонь в камине вспыхивает сам собой. Персиваль усмехается: Гриндельвальд любит комфорт. Наверняка сказываются воспоминания о Дурмстранге: после посещения северной школы сам Грейвз еще несколько дней не мог согреться. 

Кресло встречает его уже привычным комфортом. Персиваль выдыхает, долго и с неподдельным удовольствием. Он действительно устал. 

Кажется, он успевает задремать. По крайней мере, резкий звук — звяканье стакана — заставляет его вздрогнуть. Даззи даже не дает себе труда извиниться, но у Грейвза не получается на нее злиться: на столике между двух кресел стоит бутылка скотча, а рядом — тарелка с нарезанным сыром и мясными шариками и мисочка с медом. Эльфийка действительно постаралась его порадовать. 

— Спасибо, Даззи. Можешь быть свободна. 

Виски Персиваль наливает себе сам. Смакует первый глоток. Напиток обжигает горло, проскальзывает ниже и разливается в животе мягким теплом. Грейвз устраивается поудобнее, прикрывает глаза. Хорошо… он уже успел забыть, что двадцать первого декабря может быть так хорошо. 

Год назад было по-другому. Год назад по-другому было все. Год назад он даже не вспомнил об этом дне - все время и внимание уходило на одну-единственную задачу: вытащить Гриндельвальда. Тогда двадцать первое декабря не имело ровным счетом никакого значения… 

Персиваль усмехается, не открывая глаз. Тогда он еще не знал, чем все это кончится. Какой катастрофой обернется лично для него. Грейвз не был идиотом. И врать себе самому привычки тоже не имел. Поэтому он испытал настоящий ужас, когда все же осознал, что именно чувствует при виде Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Ни о какой радости и речи не шло: Грейвз отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько плохой это было идеей — влюбиться в самого сильного темного мага в мире. В самого разыскиваемого преступника столетия. В монстра. Ладно если бы речь шла о какой-нибудь впечатлительной юной волшебнице, попавшей под очарование харизматичного лидера… Сам он презирал бы такую дурочку — тогда, год назад. Но оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы угодить в эту ловушку самому. 

Геллерт не применял к нему никакой магии. Немного легилименции, сыворотка правды, его любимое Инкарцеро. Все, никаких изменений сознания. Все, что Персиваль чувствовал — он чувствовал сам. И от этого было только хуже. Потому что он с самого начала прекрасно понимал: его любовь на сто процентов безнадежна и настолько же бессмысленна. Да, Геллерту нравился секс с ним. Грейвз потратил немало сил и времени, чтобы убедить себя: ему этого хватит. Достаточно. На большее он не претендует. Это было непросто, но он справился. Просто не было другого выбора: понимание, что его любовь нужна только ему и что для Гриндельвальда она не значит ничего, было предельно ясным. Просто удобный и эффективный инструмент для достижения целей. 

Испытывать недовольство от невозможности получить то, чего хотел, Грейвз не привык. И в конце концов он нашел баланс. Он даже не чувствовал себя вором, крадя редкие моменты, когда мог позволить себе проявить чувства. Ткнуться губами в плечо Геллерта, когда тот был расслаблен после хорошего секса. Отвлечься от собрания, если была возможность, — и позволить себе любоваться Гриндельвальдом. И то, от чего он просто не сумел удержаться, особенно когда узнал, что сильнейший темный маг планеты — неисправимый сладкоежка. Грейвз стал привозить ему сладости отовсюду. Никогда не отдавал лично в руки, оставляя в покоях на видном месте, но и не делал из этого тайны. Судя по тому, что ему рассказывала Даззи, в мусоре оказывались только обертки. И он бы точно знал, если бы Геллерт отдавал подарки кому-то из свиты. Мысль о том, что Гриндельвальд принимает их, пусть даже оставляя без комментариев, грела не хуже виски. 

Кстати о виски. Персиваль открывает глаза, делает еще один глоток. В голове становится легче, а тело, наоборот, тяжелеет. Самоконтроль поддается медленнее, но виски подомнет под себя и его тоже, в этом Грейвз не сомневается. Его задача — остановиться до того, как это случится. Если он не сумеет этого сделать, расслабленность сменится болью. А сегодня и так было достаточно поводов потерять самоконтроль… 

Сыр приходится как нельзя кстати, оттеняя вкус скотча, и Персивалю все же удается загнать боль обратно, в самую глубину души. Он приканчивает первый стакан, уже ощущая действие алкоголя. И, видимо, именно это позволяет ему даже не дернуться, когда дверь распахивается настежь. 

Напряжение и недовольство Гриндельвальда прокатывается по комнате тяжелой волной. И разбивается о ледяное спокойствие Грейвза. Тот как раз заканчивает наливать себе второй стакан, не проронив ни капли мимо. Он ощущает затылком давящий взгляд, но то ли виски делает свое дело, то ли двадцать первое декабря в этот раз так на него влияет — Грейвз даже не оглядывается. И даже голос остается спокойным: 

— Добро пожаловать домой. Я не думал, что ты вернешься раньше. 

— Мистер Грейвз, что вы делаете в моих апартаментах? Вы решили, что ваши вам больше не подходят? 

Язвит. Персиваль скрывает усмешку. Геллерт редко язвит настолько открыто. Значит, все не так плохо. 

— В моих не так тепло. Выпить не хочешь? У меня тут отменный скотч. 

Раздраженный выдох. Наверное, это все же алкоголь. Иначе Персиваль по меньшей мере повернул бы голову. Хотя бы взгляд бросил. 

— Мистер Грейвз, уйдите. 

Звучит скорее устало, чем зло, с удивлением вдруг понимает Персиваль. Смотрит на золотистую жидкость в стакане и коротко качает головой. 

— Не-а. Не уйду. Только не сегодня. 

Молчание отдает напряжением. И в голосе, которым задан следующий вопрос, тонко звенит нотка гнева. Грейвз вдруг понимает, что этот вопрос будет последним. 

— И почему же? 

На этот раз Грейвз все же удосуживается повернуть голову и встретиться с Геллертом взглядом. Тот выглядит… усталым. Что ж… Персиваль еще несколько секунд всматривается в глаза разного цвета и просто отвечает, удивляясь тому, как легко даются слова:

— У меня сегодня день рождения. Я решил провести его здесь, у тебя. Мешать не буду. 

Геллерт удивленно приподнимает бровь и внимательно смотрит на Грейвза. Молча проходит к столику, где стоит бутылка с виски, призывает к себе второй стакан и наливает в него золотистую жидкость. Залпом выпивает, наливает еще, опускается в кресло, вытягивает ноги и расслабляется, откидывая голову на спинку. Прикрыв глаза, делает еще несколько глотков, но уже медленнее, смакуя каждый, и только после этого открывает глаза. Взгляд направлен на Грейвза — долгий, проникаюший во все уголки души, тела и сердца. Нет, он не лезет к нему в голову, чтобы читать мысли. Но он размышляет над чем-то своим, взвешивая все за и против. Все так же молчит, и это молчание длится еще несколько секунд. Еще несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Геллерт медленно поднимается, вновь берет бутылку, наполняет почти до краев свой стакан, подходит к Персивалю, подливает и ему. А потом касается плеча Грейвза, и они аппарируют из комнаты.

Грейвзу удается удержаться на ногах только благодаря Гриндельвальду, который подхватывает его под локоть, не давая соскользнуть с выступа заснеженного плато. Геллерт материализует дурмстранговские меховые плащи — один накидывает на себя, второй отдает Персивалю:

— Накиньте, нам придется немного пройтись, — и, развернувшись, шагает по узкой тропе, огибающей небольшой утес. Грейвз молча накидывает на себя теплый плащ и устремляется вслед за исчезающим в мелком снегопаде Гриндельвальдом. 

В его голове бешено проносится: «Все. Сейчас будет наказание за то, что я без спроса зашел к нему в апартаменты», «Он решил меня убить»… «Он… Он… Он…» Но поток мыслей заканчивается, как только они выходят на безветренную сторону утеса.

Геллерт останавливается в нескольких метрах от обрыва. Вливает в себя половину стакана и наколдовывает посреди заснеженного плато удобную скамейку с мягкими подушками. Садится и поворачивается к молча стоящему Грейвзу, взглядом приглашая присоединиться.

Персиваль медлит. Ему непонятно, что именно от него хочет Гриндельвальд. Но все меняется, когда он подходит ближе и перед ним открывается завораживающий вид на бескрайние горы и маленький городок внизу, который переливается яркими огнями, напоминая, что близится Рождество. Персиваль садится рядом с Геллертом, плотнее укутываясь в плащ, и выпивает залпом свой виски. По телу разливается приятное тепло. Холод почти не чувствуется, мелкий мягкий снег падает на них, покрывая головы пушистой шапкой.

Персиваль не смеет нарушить тишину: то, что он видит, слишком красиво и… трогательно?

Геллерт тоже молчит и медленно потягивает виски.

Стакан Персиваля почти пуст, и Геллерт наполняет его вновь. Секунды превращаются в минуты. Бутылка почти опустела. Гриндельвальд уже не смотрит вдаль, а, прикрыв глаза, молча слушает дыхание Грейвза. И первым нарушает тишину.

— Это место не известно никому. Даже Розье. В минуты, когда мне требуется уединение, когда я устаю от людей и всех дел, я прихожу сюда. Это место всегда подстраивается под мои желания. Сегодня здесь идет мелкий снег, в городке у подножия горят яркие огни. — Геллерт указывает вниз рукой, в которой держит стакан. — Когда-то давно я ждал Рождество. Все ученики разъезжались по домам, и в Дурмстранге оставались лишь те, кому некуда было ехать. — Лицо Геллерта бесстрастно, но в голосе проскальзывают нотки грусти и тоски по старым временам. — Это место напоминает мне о некоторых приятных моментах, которые были в моей жизни. Уже старшекурсником я нашел его, когда гнался за зверем, чтобы забрать его силу. — Геллерт проводит пальцами по цепочке-шаривари, висящей на левой стороне его костюма. — После поединка я сидел на этом самом месте и любовался заходящим солнцем. Здесь красивые закаты. Кажется, что городок сгорает в огне солнца. — Геллерт делает несколько глотков виски. — А Млечный путь сияет здесь особенно ярко, и не только летними ночами. Впрочем, через несколько минут вы сами сможете это увидеть.

Он залпом осушает свой стакан и вновь наполняет его, делает незаметный жест рукой, а остаток виски из бутылки выливает в стакан Грейвза.

— Чудесный напиток. С днем рождения, мистер Грейвз. Персиваль. — И салютует ему вглядываясь в темноту его глаз. 

Тем временем тучи на небе начинают расползаться в разные стороны. Снег перестает падать, и над ними открывается тот самый звездный небосклон, о котором рассказывал Геллерт. Звезды настолько яркие, что невозможно ими не залюбоваться.

— С днем Рождения, Персиваль. И в следующий раз дайте мне знать, когда вы захотите, чтобы я составил вам компанию на этом незатейливом празднике. 

Грейвз не уверен, показалось ли ему, или на лице Геллерта действительно промелькнула мягкая улыбка, а взгляд на секунду блеснул теплотой. Персиваль поднимает глаза к небу. Тепло живет внутри, греет, и он прекрасно понимает, что это далеко не только и не столько благодаря виски. Рассматривая звезды, которые до этого видел только на картах (молодец, Перси, почти год в Европе, и ни разу так и не поднял головы к небу…), он вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Не усмехается, не ухмыляется, не скалится, скрывая настоящие эмоции, а просто улыбается. Спокойно и мягко. Практически счастливо. Редкость для него. 

Последний раз он видел такой яркий Млечный путь в Японии, где провел почти два года. Персиваль присматривается, и улыбка становится шире. 

— Это Антарес, — стаканом указывает он на сравнительно большую и мерцающую желтым точку, правее Небесной реки. — Вавилоняне и древние греки называли его Сердцем Скорпиона, Cor Scorpionis, а у египтян он олицетворял Селкмет, Богиню-скорпиона. Всегда предвещает проблемы, если появляется в натальной карте. Я тому — ходячее подтверждение. 

Грейвз продолжает смотреть в небо, когда произносит следующую фразу. Произносит отчетливо, желая, действительно желая, чтобы Геллерт его услышал: 

— Спасибо. За подарок. 

Он умолкает, снова улыбаясь. Признавшись там, в замке, что сегодня день его рождения, он не не ждал никаких подарков. Ему было бы достаточно просто провести время рядом с Гриндельвальдом, даже если бы тот полностью его игнорировал. Геллерт, как обычно, решил все по-своему. И кто Грейвз был такой, чтобы спорить с самым сильным магом планеты?..


End file.
